could i even say i'm sorry to you?
by AmIAlive28
Summary: Kadang, Rio harus menyerah dan bergantung pada doa. [untuk #bloomingpetals day 4; something she would say to her beloved.]


.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** (c) **Matsui Yuusei**

 _could i even say i'm sorry to you?_

.

Nyaris tidak ada Hari Ibu dalam kalender Rio selama dua tahun ini. Tanggal delapan Mei tak lain hanyalah hari-hari seperti yang biasa dilewatinya, bukan hari di mana seorang anak mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan dan rasa terima kasihnya pada wanita paling utama dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi bunga mawar yang biasanya diletakkan di atas meja rias milik ibu, tidak pula dengan beberapa aksesoris atau pakaian baru. Bahkan tak ada ucapan kasih sayang, sekalipun tidak.

Terbesit rasa iri dengan anak-anak lain yang bisa mengatakan "Aku menyayangimu, Bu!" dengan mudahnya-tiap hari, bahkan. Rio di sini yang ingin menyapa selamat pagi saja ragu-ragu, seringkali terabaikan. Hubungan keduanya di ambang batas. Rio bisa kabur dari rumah kapan saja, melanglang buana entah ke mana.

Andaikata poin yang tertera tidak pernah berguling, mungkin hal-hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Rio pasti masih bisa menjalani hari-harinya dengan normal. Sarapan pagi dengan ceria, memeluk dan mengucapkan 'aku berangkat' pada ibunya, juga melambaikan tangan pada ayahnya. Rio hanya ingin bahagia. Sayangnya, kebahagiaan itu sendiri yang menjungkirbalikkannya.

Rio terus menunggu saat-saat di mana ia dapat kembali berada dalam dekapan tangan sang Ibu yang mengelus rambutnya lembut. Di mana ia dapat mengungkapkan segala perasaannya dengan lantang, dengan senang hati dan suka cita. Rio ingin berhenti melihat raut muram ibunya yang senantiasa menyambut paginya, malamnya. Ia ingin senyuman cerah itu kembali, iris akua yang sayu itu kembali berkilau.

Sampai saat itu tiba, segala yang ingin dikatakannya hanya tersampaikan lewat doa.

Rio tidak begitu taat, ia mengerti. Kalau Tuhan memang tidak mau mendengarkan doanya, baiklah Rio terima. Kalaupun Tuhan mendengarkan namun tak berkehendak untuk menyampaikan pada ibunya, Rio juga tidak apa-apa. Toh yang Pernah Rio lakukan adalah kesalahan, dan dijauhkan dari ibunya sendiri (mungkin) merupakan sebuah hukuman. Ia pantas menerimanya.

"Nakamura," sapa Megu pagi itu. "Menurutmu kalung akan cocok untuk ibuku? Susah sekali mencari hal yang tepat untuk ibu. Aku mau pergi ke toko sore nanti, kau keberatan untuk menemaniku?"

"Oh." Rio menimbang-nimbang sesaat, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. "Hmm, oke. Cocok, kok. Nanti aku temenin."

"Kamu sendiri?" Megu menyahut kembali. "Sudah tahu mau beli apa buat ibumu?"

Rio bergumam, merenungkan jawaban yang akan ia berikan. "Apa, ya? Masih belum tahu, sih. Nanti kalau lihat yang menarik aku beli, hehe." Ia meringis. Megu mengangguk mengerti, lalu menaruh tas di bangkunya. Rio menopang dagu. Otaknya sibuk berpikir akankah ada perubahan di Hari Ibu tahun ini.

"Aku ini kurang ajar atau enggak, sih?"

Rio bertanya pada burung gereja yang kebetulan bertengger di bingkai jendela kamarnya. Entah mengapa ia tidak terbang menghindar seperti lazimnya, namun justru asyik mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat Rio yang sepenuhnya curahan hati. Rio menghela nafas, menjelaskan.

"Aku tau kalau aku yang salah. Aku yang egois, aku yang mengacau. Tapi aku 'kan udah berusaha buat ningkatin nilai aku lagi." Ucapannya berhenti sesaat. Keningnya mengerut beberapa saat, berpikir betapa bodohnya ia. "Tinggal minta maaf, apa susahnya, ya? Seharusnya aku berhenti berdoa dan langsung berbicara padanya." Tangannya bergerak menghampiri si burung kecil, hendak menyentuhnya. Namun sayang, naluri alami burung itu berkata untuk menjauhinya ketimbang tersakiti. Rio kembali menghela, bersandar di dinding kamarnya.

"Bu, aku menyayangimu."

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, suram.

"Maafkan aku."

 _Pada akhirnya, Rio masih tetap bergantung pada doa._

.

 **fin**

.

aduh mepet lagi mepet lagi :(( (pendek banget masa yawla) MET ULTAH BUAT MBAKNYA MOGA MAKIN CANTEQ DAN SUKSES DI LONDON 33- #ngalay

—Maicchi—

(maap banget ngga bisa ikut review2 karena waktu terbatas... ;;;)


End file.
